


Paperwork

by Aramirandme81



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”We have clerks for that.”<br/>”I have something better, I have you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, first ever WC fic and first fic in a loooooong time so please be kind to me okay? :-) Any way enjoy.

”We have clerks for that.”

”I have something better, I have you.”

 

Now while Neal will readily admit that he is in general way better than any clerk, when it comes to paperwork and finding files… well, there is a reason they have those clerks alright?

So yeah he makes a halfhearted attempt at getting Lauren to help him since she obviously knows a bit about the paperwork from the confident way she navigates the shelves. Neal figures it’s either something the teach at Quantico or just something the senior agents make all the probies’ do. 

Thinking about that makes Neal, well not forgive Peter for sending him to do this, but certainly feel a bit better about it. Since as much as Peter could be doing this simply because he can, knowing Peter it’s much more likely that he is trying to teach Neal this because a part of him thinks of Neal not as a criminal but as a probie. 

With that in mind he’s only mildly disappointed and vaguely amused at Laurens clumsy attempt at a clever brush of. 

He shakes his head in vague amusement as he watches her saunter of with her files and her ’victory’, then turns back to the many shelves and their many files. Their many, many, many files.

Neal frowns inwardly.

So there is a lot of paper work here, so what? 

Peter wants files? Neal will darn well get him those files.

After all, this can hardly be more difficult that learning to cook at a gourmet level from a guy who not only lisped but didn’t speak anything but an obscure Sicilian dialect and would whack him with a knife every time he did something wrong…

 

Still as he walks into Peters office seeing Peter and Elisabeth and feeling the tension in the air, he kind of wished he was back in that cramped, chaotic kitchen with Vito and his many knives.


End file.
